Our Worlds Colliding
by Puckerman4Life201127
Summary: AU- Rachel is the head cheerio, and Puck is the Glee Club captain. Puck is in love with Rachel, but he is at the bottom of the social food chain. Does she feel the same way? Does Rachel even know who he is? Will this be the year their worlds will finally collide? Read and find out. My first story. Rating may change.
1. The Usual Routine

**A.N. /Hey guys! This is my first story,**** so exciting! Please don't laugh if it's bad. I'm going to try and do a story in which Rachel is popular and Puck….. Not so much. So, we'll see how it works out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Glee****, or any of the plotlines/characters on the show (sadly).**

* * *

**Prologue: ****Noah's POV **

I just pulled up into the WMHS parking lot in my old, rusty pick-up truck; otherwise known as my baby. I got out, and rushed into the entrance, even though I was quite a bit early, just so I don't get thrown in a dumpster by those stupid jocks. They think they own the place! What am I saying, of course they do. They're pretty much high school royalty along with the other popular kids.

As I speed-walked to my locker, I saw a group of cheerios talking and snickering to one another.

"Hey Puckerman, what are you doing here so early, making the most of your pathetic life?" Santana asked me, snidely.

"Come on San, lay off Puck, he hasn't bothered us." said the head cheerio, Rachel Berry.

I smiled to her, thankful for her keeping Santana's rude remarks to a minimum at the moment. She nodded towards me, and then continued her conversation with the rest of her clique. I continued the trek to my locker.

As I arrived to my locker, I thought about Rachel, my crush- the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She obviously doesn't harbor any feeling for me. Although, her standing up for me could be a sign that she may return the feelings I have for her... I shook my head, opened my locker, and grabbed everything I need to start about my day. Rachel Berry, captain of the cheerios, the most popular, beautiful girl in school would NEVER take a liking to me… right?

I didn't have much time to think about this, because as soon as I turned around, I was met with a cold, cherry slushy to the face. _Why am I not surprised?_

"You didn't think you could stay away from me for long, did you Puckerman?" snickered a smirking David Karofsky.

His fellow hockey players high-fived each other, laughing. Him and his minions, as I liked to call them, stalked off.

If you haven't connected the dots yet, I'm Noah Puckerman, Glee club captain, at the bottom of the social food chain- a loser. I scoffed, "Did I really think my sophomore year would be any different?" I slammed my fist against my locker, feeling stupid.

* * *

**So…. How was it? Please give me your feedback! This is my first story; I need to know how I'm doing! Please give me reviews if anyone wants me to continue. –Puckerman4life201127 **


	2. The Feelings Are Mutual

**A.N. /Hey everyone!**** This is the update to my story, ****Our Worlds Colliding.**** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story; I loved all of your advice and corrections that will make my story live up to its full potential. I will be switching the POV throughout this story, if anyone was wondering about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Glee,**** or any of the characters/plotline on the show.**

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

I was walking away from my locker, heading to class when I saw what was going on. Karofsky and his clique were walking away from a slushy-covered Noah Puckerman. He was sheathed from head to toe with a cherry slushy. Everyone in the hallway was either laughing or going about their day, as if nothing even happened. The sad truth was, this went on at least a few times a day, and I never did a thing about it.

I looked over to Noah. He looked very angry- furious even. Although I must give it to him, he pulls the whole 'I've just been coated with a slushy' look off. I love how his shirt clings to his perfectly sculpted abs, how his jaw clenches in frustration, his usual hazel colored eyes now a dark green hue with anger after he has just been slushied. I know that probably makes me sound cruel, as if I enjoy this happening to him. I don't, really, it's just…. Look at him! He looks amazing, glorious- hot, even.

I'll admit it; I have a ginormous crush on none other than Noah Puckerman. I have ever since we were friends in kindergarten, and spent time together at the Lima JCC. I don't just like him for his looks, or his biceps for that matter-which are lovely. I like him because he is smart, funny, kind, talented, and…real. He doesn't care what anyone thinks or says about him. He just ignores it. He is great with his little sister, respectful to his mother, and from what I can see, keeps his family, home and grades afloat, no matter what happens- his father leaving his family and constant bullying included. A guy like that only comes around every so often. He could never like me back though. He probably thinks I'm a bitchy, high- maintenance girl who has everything handed to her on a silver platter. That couldn't be further from the truth, but like he cares. To him I'm just the cheerleader who ditched him at the end of 6th grade to join the popular crowd.

I stopped thinking of these things. He would never return my feelings, and I just have to deal with that. _That doesn't mean I can't help him clean up, though._

Once the excitement from the incident died down, I walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the girl's bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, genuinely confused.

"I'm going to help clean you up." I replied. I pulled a chair up to a sink. "Now sit and take off your shirt."

"What!?" Noah exclaimed.

"So I can soak it for you, Noah." I said to him, soothingly. What did he think; I was going to jump him? Although, now that I mention it… _don't even think about it, Rachel._

"Oh, right." Awe, he's blushing.

Once he removed his shirt, I took it and walked over to the next sink, putting it in warm water and soap. I rubbed it gently, trying to ignore the fact that my crush was sitting, shirtless, right next to me, when suddenly he asked why I was helping him, saying he knows how to deal with this, because of how many times it has happened to him before. I _really_ don't want to be reminded of that right now.

"I just want to help you, nothing is wrong with that." I replied to him.

"I really shouldn't be in here, Rach-"

"Please, just let me help you this once." I asked him, feeling horrible for letting this happen yet again. _Or every other time it happens._

He nodded and remained silent. I finished getting the stain out of his shirt, so I set it under the hand drier. I walked over to the sink he was vacating and turned it on, letting the water heat up. I could feel his eyes on me as I gently pushed his head back to allow the water to get better access to his hair. I rubbed the ice out of his mohawk, soothingly. He closed his eyes while I continued my ministrations.

"How are you so good at this if you've never been slushied before?"

"I'm just improvising." I told him honestly.

I turned the sink off and dried his hair with a few paper towels. Then, I retrieved his now dry shirt, and gave it to him.

"Thank you for this, Rachel." He said, smiling up to me.

My heart skipped a beat, and I'm pretty sure I'm the one who is now blushing.

"It's no problem. You just looked like you could use a friend."

I grabbed my things off of the ground. "We should probably get to class." I told him, knowing he would never even consider skipping just to spend time with me.

"You're probably right." He said, almost sounding disappointed. He held the door for me, and we headed our separate ways.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

When I sat down in my math class with Mrs. Robinson, I started thinking about what happened in the bathroom with Rachel just moments ago. I knew she was kind-hearted and we used to be close friends, but I didn't think she would do THAT.

I could still feel her hands rubbing my scalp, and the electricity I felt shoot through me when her hand accidently brushed mine. It felt like magic. I hope she felt it too, returned the feelings I had for her. She's just so beautiful! Her luscious brown curls that I want to pull out of her ponytail and run my fingers through. The way she could make a criminal change his ways with her chocolate- colored eyes. Her petite body, with curves in all the right places. I loved her nose- it represented our Jewish religion. To put it simply, she's gorgeous.

If only I could find a way to ask her out. She's not the kind of person who would just blow me off. So what's the worst that could happen? "I'll ask her when I know how she feels about me" I promised to myself.

I wonder if I could ask her to join Glee club. Everyone says its social suicide, but maybe if she joins, some of the popular crowd will join. Although, I'm not sure whether it will ruin her reputation or not. I could never do that to her.

I shook my head to myself. If I want that to happen, I have to get the nerve to strike up a conversation with her. People started filing in to class. _What a day._

* * *

**A.N. /There it is guys. If you have any plotline suggestions, please let me know. Until next time****. Remember, reviews=love. **

**-Puckerman4life201127**


	3. The Dinner

**A.N. /Hey everyone! I was going to wait to do an update, but I decided to just get to writing! ;) I love all my readers, especially my reviewers, for giving me feedback and care enough to actually read my story. And again, if anyone has advice/ideas as to where I should take this storyline that would be MUCH appreciated. So, without further ado….. Chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN ****GLEE****, AND SADLY I NEVER WILL!**

* * *

**Noah's POV**

_ "Rachel, you look beautiful." I exclaimed, felling a sudden burst of confidence._

_ "Noah, I always look like this…" she replied, self-consciously toying with the end of her ponytail in confusion. _

_ "I know, but I never get the chance to tell you so." I smiled to her as she blushed. She looks adorable, as always._

_ Recovering from her previous embarrassment, she jutted her head towards the schools entrance. "Shall we?" she said to me, holding out her hand._

_ "We shall." I gave her my famous half-smile, and she giggled. _

_ As we walked through the halls of WMHS hand-in-hand, I couldn't help but notice how right this all felt. It was like she has captivated me somewhere along the way, and I loved that. I love what this girl-no WOMAN- does to me, and I'll scream it from the roof tops. _

_ We stopped at her locker and her eyes averted quickly to my lips, biting her own plump pair in uncertainty. I gently lifted her chin, my hazel hue meeting her chocolate colored orbs. We both leaned in, our lips barely brushing. I can't believe this is actually happening, I feel so-_

_ BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!_

I woke immediately with a start. That was all just a cruel, unforgiving dream?

_ Stupid alarm clock…._

I kicked the sheets off of me, not wanting to start the day, but hey, what am I going to do?

I hopped in the shower with a sigh. The hot stream of water felt amazing, but not quite as amazing as having Rachel's hands on me. Now that I know what that felt like, nothing else in the world could compare.

After I showered, I went to the sink and brushed my teeth, throwing a glance to myself in the mirror. I don't mean to sound conceded, but I'm not exactly 'hard on the eyes' if you catch my drift. My Ma always brags to the other ladies at the JCC about my 'chiseled features', 'sculpted body', and 'wonderful muscles'. In contrast to those assets, I have a Mohawk, Buddy Holly glasses, and nerdy smarts.

I turned my bathroom sink off and headed to my dresser, trying to find an outfit. I settled with my purple long-sleeved plaid shirt, my dark-washed skinny jeans, and my black converse. I chose the shirt because I know for a fact that purple is Rachel's favorite color. _What? I'm an observant person._

I walked out of my room closing the door, when I saw my little sister Sarah in the hallway. I snuck up behind her and lifted her up into the air, rushing down the stairway. She laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. I have always had a soft spot in my heart for Sarah, and I probably always will.

I sat her down at the dining room table, where my mother, Aviva Puckerman, had our breakfast laid out. My mom is a great person-albeit a bit on the annoying and pushy side. You got to love her, though.

"I trust you have both slept well?" my mother inquired.

''Of course, Ma."

"You betcha."

"Great. Now, before we eat, let us say our Grace." My mother is very serious about our religion, so we do our traditional rituals daily. Such as washing our hands before meals, and also saying our thanks to the lord for providing us with a meal, a home, and plentiful lives in a prayer before **and **after each meal.

We all held each other's hands and closed our eyes as Mom led us into our prayer.

Once she was through, we began to eat our breakfast.

"I didn't have time to ask this to you two yet; how was your first day of school?" This was an open question. Thankfully, Sarah had no problem filling us in on how perfect yesterday had been for her. She's in the third grade- how exciting could it possibly have been?

"Well, I played with Jenna at the playground, watched a movie, and ate crackers with Marcus at snack-time…" Ugh, I'm just going to tune her out.

How should I explain to my mother how my previous day had gone? _Oh, the usual; I spent another day being hopelessly in love with Rachel, had received yet another slushy facial, had my crush clean me up, and dealt with the dreadful nightmare known as high school. _

"Noah!" I jumped when I heard my mother yelling my name, while Sarah snickered.

"Huh?"

"I was asking how your first day at school was."

_Shit! What should I say?..._

"It was wonderful, Ma."

"Well that's good honey."

We continued on with our meal. I'm glad she didn't continue to badger me about how my day went. To be fair, it is pretty early on a Friday morning.

"Oh, before I forget, Leroy and Hiram Berry have invited us to their family dinner this evening. So, after school, no friends can come over, and you should have your homework done before we leave for Mr. and Mr. Berry's home. And remember- You two need to be on your very best behavior. Understood?" she reprimanded us, with a stern look on her face. Sarah and I knew better than to disagree or go against her parenting, so we both shook our heads in understanding.

After breakfast was over and we repeated our grace, we cleared the table together, and Sarah left for the bus-stop. I was about to head toward my truck when Ma stopped me.

"Noah, are you and Rachel still close?" she asked me. I swear, her eyes were twinkling with hope.

I can't disappoint her, so I went with the truth. "Rachel and I aren't exactly "besties" anymore, but we are still speaking to each other, and she's not one of the popular kids who throw slushies at the Gleeks, or bully anyone in any way."

She smiled. "Rachel always has been a sweet girl. Her parents and I had always wanted you two to marry each other and give us beautiful Jewish grandbabies. Maybe tonight at supper you two can talk things out and set up a date, you know, whatever works out."

I chuckled. Subtlety is not Aviva Puckerman's strongpoint.

"I'll keep that in mind, Ma, but I've got to get going or I'll be late." I took a quick glance to the clock- _7:03._ School doesn't start until 8:30, but I know my mom knows I really mean '_I'll be late to class because I need time to get cleaned up after my daily slushy facial.' _ We said our goodbyes and I was off to S.C.H.O.O.L-

The Several Crappy Hours of Our Lives.

* * *

(I was going to stop there, but I decided to skip ahead to the dinner for you guys(;)

* * *

Sarah and I finished our homework and were now getting ready for the Berry's family dinner. Our mother is going all out; asking us to dress up, making a loaf of banana bread and a plate of brownies to bring, and telling us to practice our compliments for not only the meal, but for the Berry family and their lovely home.

"Mom, why do we need to dress up? It's not like we're going to a wedding!" Sarah moaned. Oh yeah, she's such a 'little miss sunshine', isn't she?

"We are trying to impress the Berry's, they are a much respected family in Lima. Not only that, but they are dear family friends. You know Rachel loves spending time with you two, so don't you want to dress pretty and be a proper young lady like her?" Ma shot back to her.

"Yes…" Sarah mumbled in reply.

I rolled my eyes at the two girls. I love them, but their constant bickering is hard to love. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I _did_ want to look good for Rachel. I'm adorned in a blue button-down shirt,(with the top few buttons undone, of course,) black dress pants, and black shoes. I DO look pretty good, if I do say so myself. I ran my hands through my 'hawk. _I hope Rachel likes it._

I looked at my family. Sarah looked cute; she was wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a lace bow around the middle. Her hair has been straightened and she has silver ballet flats on. Her outfit looked good on her; what with her light green eyes, shoulder-length black hair, and pale skin. I swear, she is **not** dating until she is 30.

My mom looked beautiful. She had her favorite red dress and shawl on, small silver hooped earrings, and silver heels on. Her raven hair was in an up do, showing off her slender neck, bangs, and brown eyes. She is well into her late 30s, but she is very pretty.

"Let's go kids." With that we hopped into our respective cars.

* * *

**The Berry Residence **

The Berry Residence is easily one of the largest in Lima. It looks like a mansion! The garden looks as if no one has ever touched it. It's easy to tell her family is better off than mine. Leroy Berry is a lawyer, and Hiram Berry is a traveling businessman, so they have a pretty nice lifestyle.

Sarah grabbed the brownies, I grabbed the banana bread, while our mother put on a bright smile. We walked along the stone-path up to the front door. I rang the doorbell, listening to the melodic ring, when a plump, balding man opened the front door. He must be the butler.

Suddenly I became nervous. "Umm, is this the Berry household?" I asked, toying with my collar.

"Yes. Who are all of you?" He asked me, defensively.

"The Puckerman family."

A large smile spread across his features. "I'm the butler, Bertram. We've been awaiting your arrival. Come on in, right this way." He led us to the foyer, where Mr. and Mr. Berry were watching a football game.

Leroy smiled at us, Hiram following in pursuit. "Why Aviva you haven't aged a day!" exclaimed Leroy. That was the first time in a long time I've seen my mother _blush._ Was this some sort of parallel universe? Hiram then followed up, saying how he remembers when Sarah was a newborn and I was just a kid. "Yes, they do grow up fast." Aviva sighed.

Tuning out of the conversation I took a glance around the well-off family's home. Now I understood why we all dressed nice; this is their _lifestyle._ I'm willing to bet Rachel wears 'sophisticated' clothes when she's not in her cheerio uniform. Speaking of Rachel…

"Is Rachel home?" I blurted out. _Damn-it. Now I'm blushing._

"Of course. Bertram, would you mind getting Rachel?" Leroy asked.

"It would be my pleasure, sir." With that, the butler was off to Rachel's room.

The conversation continued with everyone laughing and becoming absorbed in it; even _Sarah,_ a 9 year old, was paying attention. I wish I could say the same, but I was impatiently waiting for Rachel to join us.

Suddenly, Rachel and the butler began descending down the stairs. No one else paid any attention to them, but I sure did; well, to Rachel anyway. She was a vision of beauty! She was wearing an A&F white lacey sleeveless dress, with a brown leather belt around her waist. She had white crocheted Toms and a silver locket around her neck with matching stud earrings. I was in awe; I haven't had a chance to see her hair down, loose and flowing with those curls of hers, in a long time.

When she got down the stairs she gave everyone a bright smile. Of course my mother just _had_ to embarrass Sarah and I by giving her a huge hug. Rachel laughed and hugged her back. "Hello, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Sweetie, its Aviva, you know that!" she said, mouth open in mock shock. Rachel just smiled in return. My sister decided to talk then. "Rachel, you're beautiful! I wish I looked like you." She mumbled the last part.

"Awe! You look lovely, as always. I'm jealous of your looks, as usual." Rachel replied, smiling softly.

See what I mean! She is a genuinely good-hearted person. I decided to make myself known. "Rachel, you look amazing." She gave me a smile. "You don't look too bad yourself, Noah."

After some more polite chit-chat, we headed to the dining room and ate our meal. Once that was over, and the time came to go home, we began exchanging our goodbyes. Rachel came up to me just as I was about to head out the door and utterly surprised me; she kissed my cheek! _Rachel Berry,_ kissed **me**, _Noah Puckerman!_ Granted, it was only my cheek, but I can work with that.

I spent the rest of the weekend with my thoughts completely absorbed in that peck. It changed my whole out-look on Rachel and I; _us._

* * *

**A.N. /THERE IS CHAPTER 3! HOW WAS IT? (DID ANY OF YOU JESSIE FANS CATCH THE BUTLER JOKE?) ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! *SPOILER ALERT* I WILL BE FULFILLING A ****REVIEWERS**** SUGGESTIONS. **_**HINT,HINT.**_** REVIEWS=LOVE! AND THE LOVE WILL BE RETURNED! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-PUCKERMAN4LIFE201127**


	4. The Preposition

**A.N. / ****Hey guys! I know it has been quite a while since my last update, but things have been pretty hectic at home. Anyway, in this chapter we will actually get to see a Glee rehearsal. (Keep in mind, only Noah, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina are in the club at the moment.) Back to the Puckleberry lovin! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****Glee ****or any of the characters or plot lines on the show.**

* * *

**Third Person POV****: Glee Rehearsal **

The 5 members of the glee club were all sitting in the choir room, talking or gossiping, waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. The club had to come up with a strategy that will help them recruit new members; they need _at least_ 12 to compete at the Sectionals competition. Noah Puckerman believed that since he was the club captain, he was the one who had to calm and motivate his fellow glee clubbers; reassure them that they will find more members.

"Guys, we will get more people to join, I can feel it." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Do any of you have any ideas to pitch? We all know this whole rehearsal will be about plans on how we can get new members, so we might as well discuss them now."

Mercedes scoffed. "White boy, everyone in the school knows that joining the glee club is basically social suicide. I mean, seriously, I probably wouldn't have joined if I knew we would be the outcasts who get daily slushy facials."

"Or locked in port-a-potties." Artie agreed.

"Or thrown in dumpsters." Kurt chimed in. "Those stupid jocks ruined my new Prada shoes!"

"Y-yeah, and m-my h-h-house gets rep-peatedly egged-d every F-friday night, w-which, a-according to my p-parents, is all **m-my** fault." Tina stuttered, angrily.

"Not to mention the constant teasing, pushing, and vandalism we encounter each and every day!" An annoyed Mercedes stated.

"Aren't you supposed to be able to stop this, Puckerman? I thought you were the oh-so-great leader, but you're no better than us!" said Mercedes, with her eyes wide, nostrils flaring, and hands at her hips.

Mr. Schue chose that moment to walk through the door. When he saw the whole club standing and arguing, he became confused. "_Now what's happened?" _ He thought to himself.

"Guys…" The director said. When they didn't seem to listen to him the first time, he tried again. "GUYS!" He shouted. The whole club looked over to him. Mr. Schue continued, "Enough is enough, there is no reason to be fighting. We are supposed to be a team, and in case any of you have forgotten, there is no I in team. We need to put our heads together and think of how we can get more members. Now, we are going to pitch ideas on how we can do this, if you don't have a plan, than you will not speak, understood?" He was now red in the face. The members could only nod, and then they turned to take their seats.

Mr. Schue walked up to the white board, and across the top he wrote _Recruiting Strategy_. "Any ideas?" He asked, clapping his hands together.

Artie raised his hand. "We could always try black mail?"

"I don't think so, Artie, but uh- thanks for the effort." The teacher said in return.

"We may as well offer a cash reward, because who in their right minds would join, willingly? Oh, that's right- NO ONE! Am I the only sane person here?" Mercedes exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Mercedes, please keep your comments to yourself." Said Mr. Schue, not even glancing at the girl.

Tina raised her hand. "M-mr. S-schue, m-maybe we c-c-could perf-form in f-front of the s-school, and s-show them-m what their m-missing?"

"That's actually a good idea, thank you Tina." Mr. Schue smiled to her. She blushed in return, while he wrote that on the board.

Noah raised his hand. "Uh, Mr. Schuester, I was thinking, maybe if we could get someone popular to join glee club, than more jocks and cheerios would want to join as well, making us instantly have more members."

"Wow, Noah, that is an amazing plan, but who would be the first person that would join?" The director asked, confused.

"Rachel Berry." He replied, blushing. Everyone looked at him, some of them gasping.

"That skinny-assed bitch? You have lost it, white boy, you're out of yo mind!" said the big-voiced girl.

"Yeah, how do you know she can even sing?" asked Kurt inquired, checking his nails.

"'Cuz we go to JCC together, and she sings sometimes." Noah replied, shrugging.

"Lay off, guys," said Mr. Schue. "We're going to go with that plan. We are all trusting you, Noah." Just as he said that, the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

As everyone began filing out, Noah sent out a text to Rachel, asking her to meet him at the school's main entrance. Once the text was sent, he slung his bag over his shoulder, and began walking out of the choir room. Just as he got out the door, someone stopped him. As he turned around he saw that it was none other than….. Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Rachel's POV****: WMHS hallway **

I was waiting at the entrance of the school for Noah, just like his text told me to. I am so in love with him that I would jump off the Lima Bridge if he asked me to. Well, not really, but almost anything he asked me to-within reason.

It has been almost 17 minutes since he sent me that text. _Maybe he's still in the choir room? _I started towards the choir room. Once I was there I stopped in my tracks- was Kurt Hummel _flirting _with my Noah? I could be wrong, and slightly possessive, but….. No one will ever love him the way I do!

_ That Kurt kid is all over Noah! Subtlety is not his thing…_ So, I did what any girl in my situation would do; I hid behind the nearest set of lockers and listened to their conversation.

* * *

**Noah's POV:** **Outside the choir room **

When I turned around, Kurt gave me what I guess he thought was a sultry stare. Man, I didn't have time for this; I had to get to Rachel! "Did you need something, Kurt?" I asked him, anxiously looking over his shoulder towards the route to the front doors.

He smiled at me, his hands still on me. "Well, Tall, Dark, and Broody, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place; maybe watch Breakfast at Tiffany's together?" While he asked me this, his eyes were roaming up and down my chest, his hands rubbing my arms suggestively….. Was he _flirting with me? _

I unconsciously slid my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "Oh, um, I actually already have plans for… the rest of the month… but thanks for the, uh, offer." Man, I sounded like a pre-pubescent boy, but damn, I'm scared right now!

Kurt just smirked, and I shivered in disgust, but he obviously thought I liked… _this! _"I'm sure we could stretch your schedule for a little macking, don't you think?" He started leaning up for a kiss. _Oh shit, _I thought, _now what should I do? _

Just as this ran through my mind, something amazing happened. I was saved from this horror by my new-found friend, my love… my savior.

* * *

**Rachel's POV: ****Hallway**

I am honestly pissed off beyond belief! My body feels hot, I'm red from the chest up, and my breathing is gradually becoming labored. What are these feelings coursing through my body? All I know is that it's a foreign, scorching, and unforgiving feeling. I feel betrayed, in some way, livid, mad, and just plain… Jealous.

Wait a minute, I, _Rachel Berry,_ am jealous of Hummel? What has happened to me? I shrugged to myself. _Noah has always left me surprising myself. _

It didn't take a genius to tell you that Kurt played for the same team. Yes, he continuously gets bullied and teased about it, but not by me. I have two gay dads; it would be hypocritical of me to think lowly of him for that. I've honestly always had a soft spot for the boy, (even though he can't stand me), but right now? He is on my list of mortal enemies!

I decided to make myself known. I sauntered up behind Noah and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Noah, where have you been? I was worried about you." I said, as innocently as possible for the situation at hand.

"I was just, uh, talking to Kurt Rach. Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just about to go and find you." _He is adorable when he is embarrassed._

I laughed it off. "It's okay; I just wanted to make sure you were still alive." I chanced a glance over at Kurt. He looked like a fish out of water.

"What is she doing here?" _Um, I have a name, Hummel. Jeese, why am I acting like a jerk? I guess the ugly green monster really did rear its head. _

"Well, Rachel was the one I originally had plans for the day with. It was nice talking to you Kurt, but we should really get going. Ready, Rach?"

I smiled up at him. "Of course. See you around, Kurt."

When Noah and I turned away, I looked back at Kurt to see him stomping off. _Diva._

* * *

**Noah's POV:**** Noah's Truck **

I am so glad Rachel came to my rescue; that was a… experience, to say the least. But back to the matter at hand: The '_Get Rachel to Join Glee Club' _plan. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about this. I didn't want Rachel to think of me as an even bigger joke. Would she really even want to join for the better of the club? I mean, she _is _a cheerio, a popular person, the natural enemy of our club. _But she's different. _

I realized I was driving aimlessly. I have no idea where we're going. "What did you want to talk about?" I turned to her when I reached a stop sign. She raised a perfectly sculpted brow, expectantly.

"Well, I have an important question for you, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it, exactly…" She smiled over at me. "Try me."

I was about to reply when there was a loud honking sound from behind me. _Oh shit, I better get back to driving. _I pulled into the parking area of a nearby park that rarely anyone visited. I rushed to get out of the vehicle and ran over to help her out of my truck. Once I safely helped her down, we both walked over to the swing set.

After silently swinging for a few minutes, she asked me what was so hard to ask her. I sighed; this was really psyching me out. "Don't laugh, okay?"

"Noah, I would never laugh at your expense." There she goes, being all cute again.

"Well… in Glee, we currently have 5 members… and you may or may not know that we need at least 12 to compete in the competitions." I paused, looking over towards her. She nodded to me. "And, you probably know that joining the club is basically social suicide." I gave a quiet laugh." But, the club really means a lot to me. And Mr. Schuester. So I was thinking that maybe, you know, you could, um, _jointhegleeclubsomorepeoplewillwanttojoin,too." _

She looked over to me, confused. "Did you just ask me to join the glee club?"

"Yeah." I honestly didn't know what else I could say.

She stopped swinging. "So, if I join, do you think people will think it's cool and join too?" She was probably still trying to grasp this.

"Yeah. You don't have to though, Rachel, it was stupid of me to even ask." I knew this was a bad idea as soon as I suggested it in rehearsal.

"Noah, I- I'll join the glee club." I looked at her face. Rachel looked sincere.

"Are you sure? You _really _don't have to, Rach." I'm not going to force the girl I was madly in love with do something she doesn't want to do. How could we ever start a relationship like that? _Hold up Puckerman- one problem at a time._

"I'm sure about this Noah. I mean, Coach Sylvester can't really kick me off of the cheerios for joining, because I'm one of her best cheerios, and my friends will join. Santana is a bitch, but she is still one of my best friends, so she'll support me." She smiled at me. "Plus, it will look good on a college application."

"That's really nice of you Rachel, thank you." I couldn't help but smile back at her. "We meet at rehearsal tomorrow, so you can tryout then."

"Okay. So what now? Are you busy today?"

Did she want to hang out with me? "No, I'm free. My mom and Sarah are at my aunt's house until tomorrow. "

"Well, do you want to come over to my house? My dad's our both on business trips."

"Sure, let's go." We held hands and walked to my truck. I love spending time with Rachel, she is amazing. When we got to her place we watched movies, played board games, did our homework together, and just talked.

We were sitting on her den room couch, watching TV. When she did it. "Thank you for spending time with me, Noah." Then she leaned up and gave me a quick kiss and fell asleep in my arms.

I was stunned. She actually kissed me- on the lips! I'm in heaven, I decided, whenever I'm with Rachel. She is perfect, serene, and lovely;

My guardian angel.

* * *

**A.N. / Ooh :) Puckleberry kiss! What will happen next? How will the Glee club react to Rachel joining the club? Tune in next time to find out! Love you all! Review=Love 3 **

**-Puckerman4life201127**


	5. The Acceptance

**A.N. / Hiya guys! I am so, so, so sorry it's been quite a while since my last update, but I have went on a trip to Washington D.C., which lasted about a week, and other things have kept me busy. School will be starting up in a week, too, but I'm going to try and update as much as possible, I promise. I know how annoying it is to wait a long period of time for an update, so I feel awful!**

**Also, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for reading and following ****Our Worlds Colliding! ****I truly love you all, very much, because without you guys, I wouldn't even want to write. So again, thanks! **

**Without further ado…. Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Glee, and I never will!**

* * *

**Mr. Shue's POV**

I pulled up into the teacher's parking lot at the high school with a sigh. _How is the glee club going to make it all the way to nationals if we don't even have the minimum amount of members needed to qualify? I really hope Noah's plan works._

I grabbed my supplies for the day, and was headed towards the teacher's lounge for a cup of coffee when I felt a tap on my shoulder. So I turned around and I have to say am a bit… _surprised, _to say the least, that I am now face-to-face with Rachel Berry.

Honestly, I'm not surprised to be in the presence of her; after all, she _is _in my Spanish class, but she excels in class, so this can't be her asking for help with that. What could this possibly be about?

It isn't until she clears her throat that I realize I was lost in my thoughts. I shook my head and nodded for her to begin.

"Well, um, Mr. Shue, a few of my friends and I wanted to try out for your glee club, if that's okay with you." She seemed a bit nervous, so I touched her shoulder lightly to calm her down.

"Of course you guys can try out that would be greatly appreciated Rachel."

"When and where should we do this?" Rachel asked me, unsure.

I went through my schedule for the day in my head. "How about right after your lunch break, you guys meet me in the auditorium with a song prepared?"

She smiled at me warmly. "Yes, that would be perfect. Thanks Mr. Shue!" And with a flick of her ponytail, she was gone, headed down the hall.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so stressed out about this whole situation. I continued my walk to the lounge. I could still feel the smile on my face during Spanish, but I didn't mind.

* * *

**After Lunch 3****rd**** Person POV **

In the auditorium, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Matt and Mike were waiting for the Spanish teacher to arrive, determining whether or not they will be in the glee club. Some people were more concerned about how this audition turns out than others, (_others _being Santana). Although they didn't have costumes for this performance, they were all wearing either their cheerleading uniforms or their letterman jackets. So it looked as if they may as well have planned that out.

Quinn, trying to act uninterested, decided to ask the question all of them were wondering- in her own bitchy way, of course. "Remind us again why we're doing this Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Because the club needs more members, and glee is really important to them, how would you feel if the roles were reversed and all of us needed more people to join football or cheerleading, but no one wanted to because of how we treated them?" Quinn remained silent, looking down. This made the head cheerleader scoff. "That's what I thought."

Santana, being Santana, couldn't help but add a rude comment. "Plus, Rach has lady-wood for Puckerman, and are girl here will never be able to say no to him," She lazily put her arm around the girl. "Even Britt can see that, huh B?"

Brittney's face instantly lit up. "I ship Puckleberry 100%, along with Lord Tubbington. Puck and Rachel would be so cute together; Lord Tubbington and I have a bet going on for how long it takes until you two start dating," The ditzy blonde said, looking over at Rachel.

Everyone in the room had to do a double-take. _Where did that come from? _That thought was merely a memory when shortly after she asked "Did you guys know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" They all smiled. _There she is. _

Finn shrugged his shoulders a bit. "C'mon guys, Rach is right. Plus, we all might enjoy this in the end. I love music; I sing all the time in my car and stuff."

Mike nodded. "Singing's pretty cool. Matt and I are good dancers, too, I'm sure that could contribute. I'm not the best singer though, but oh well." Matt and Mike then high-fived.

Suddenly Brittany started clapping her hands, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"I'm a good dancer too! That is so weird! We have so much in common." She smiled. The two boys looked a bit flustered.

Luckily for them, they didn't have to come up with a reply because just then Mr. Shue walked in and took a seat.

He smiled, if these students joined the club, they would have exactly 12 members. This is exactly what the group needed. "Whenever you guys are ready, you may begin."

The music for _Don't Stop Believing _started. They got some of the school's band members to provide the music with the help of fear, and money. After a little bit of singing the rhythm of the song for the intro, they began singing.

* * *

(Imagine it's like the performance in the auditorium like glee, so they all join in at the end.)

* * *

Finn: **Just a small town girl**

**Living in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

Rachel: **Just a city boy**

**Born and raised in south Detroit **

**He took the midnight train going anywhere **

Matt: **A singer in a smoky room**

Santana: **The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

Mike, Quinn, & Brittany: **For a smile they can share the night,**

**It goes on, & on, & on, & on**

All: **Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard **

**There's shadows **

**Searching in the night **

**Street life, people **

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding, somewhere in the night **

Rachel: **Working hard to get my fill**

**Everybody wants a thrill **

Finn & Rachel: **Paying anything to roll the dice**

**Just one more time**

Rachel: **Some will win**

Finn & Rachel: **Some will loose**

**Some were born to sing the blues **

**And no the movie never ends,**

**It goes on, & on, & on, & on **

All: **Don't stop believing**

Finn & Rachel: **Hold on to that feeling**

All: **Street life, people**

**Don't stop believing **

Finn & Rachel: **Hold on to that feeling**

All: **Street life, people**

**Don't stop **

And they all ended in sync. The students disbanded from their choreography formation and looked over to Mr. Shue. Rachel was the one to break the silence.

"So… did we get in?"

Mr. Shue let the smile he was holding back show. "Not only are you all in, but I think we found our new group performance for sectionals. Great job." He clapped for them enthusiastically at the end of his words.

The group of popular kids, (even Santana), celebrated with each other silently. No matter what they may have said about glee in the past, all of them were genuinely happy at this moment.

"When is the next glee meeting?" Finn asked.

"This afternoon in the choir room at 4:00. I hope to see you all there." And with that he went off to his next class.

Little did any of them know that a certain sneering coach was watching in the shadows.

* * *

**Glee Rehearsal**

The original 5 members of the club entered the choir room, ready to rehearse, and were surprised to see what was inside. They walked in and saw none other than the 6 most popular kids at WMHS in the room.

Mercedes looked livid. "Aw hell to the no! What are you guys doing in _our _glee club?"

Santana rolled her eyes in response, already having enough of the boisterous girl.

"Alright, listen here wheezy! We have just as much a right to be here as you, so I _highly _suggest that you shut your mouth unless you want me to go all Lima Heights on your sorry a-", she didn't have time to finish her angry rant before Finn and Mike held her back and Matt put his hand over her mouth.

Mercedes looked like someone knocked the wind out of her. Someone actually _called her out. _ She was so used to being the female leader in the room; Mercedes always thought of herself as a future Whitney, Aretha, or even Diana.

And now Santana came in here, in all of her HBIC glory, and put her back in her place. She felt embarrassed, in all honesty. She tried to play it off as though she didn't care. But everyone in the room- the ones who have gotten used to her attitude- were almost as shocked as Mercedes was. _Almost. _

After a moment of silence, in which Mercedes backed down and Santana cooled off, Artie spoke up. "Seriously, what are you guys doing here? If you are all going through with an elaborate scheme to humiliate us, please just get it over with now."

Noah flushed. "I told you guys, I was going to ask Rachel if she and some of her friends would like to join glee, did you forget?"

Kurt decided to speak. "Well, yes, we remembered, but no one thought you were serious. Why would any of them want to? They hate us, and, quite frankly, are all jerks." The others silently agreed with him, nodding their heads.

Mr. Shue came into the room from his office door. He saw the two different cliques silently staring at each other.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Y-yeah, bes-s-sides the f-fact that w-we h-h-have to get r-rid of th-th-these guys now." Tina replied.

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked.

"Mr. Shue, can't you see they're unwanted? They haven't even tried out for Barbara's sake!" Kurt said, tired of this whole predicament.

"Kurt, that's enough!" The teacher yelled, exasperated. "That's enough all of you! These 7 are a part of our group now, whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?"

Some of the students muttered their agreement, while others were too shocked to talk. All though they all were very well of the fact that Mr. Schuester was a very passionate man, who only wants the best for them, when he snapped, it was a bit frightening. Even Santana had to collect her wits.

"As for the tryout situation, they have tried out and did an amazing job at that. So good in fact, that I have been inspired for an idea for the Sectionals competition coming up."

All though they were all confused and arguing not 5 minutes earlier, all of the kids were ecstatic at the news.

Mr. Shue smiled warmly. "I was thinking that since Rachel and her friends did a group number for _Don't Stop Believing_, that we should do a Journey inspired performance. We can add another group number and have a duet. "

A few of them started arranging their partners and getting out of their seats at the mentioning of 'duet'. That only lasted for a few seconds, though.

"Guys, I've already decided who will be singing the duet together, so please sit."

Once they all complied, the teacher continued.

"Noah and Rachel's voices are very compatible together, so I have chosen the two of them to do the duet for our performance. Is that okay with you, Finn?" He said, looking over at the gangly boy.

Finn nodded mutely, knowing of the ever going attraction between the two.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands together. "Great. So, we've wasted a bit of our time, but I think we should have the new members teach us their little number. We need it to be perfect!"

And they did learn the routine. Everyone learned the choreography, and by the end of rehearsal had their cues down perfectly. They played around with each other's voices, and eventually had the song down to a T.

After they went over it one more time, they were dismissed.

* * *

**Rachel's House Noah's POV**

I am so nervous. I am outside my undetermined girlfriend's house, pacing back and forth.

I want Rach to be my girl more than anything. I bought her a bouquet of white roses-her favorite-on my way over. I wanted to ask her to dinner and a movie, but I'm starting to get cold feet.

No, I'm not going to go through with it. I should just get out of here before somebody notices me.

I set the bouquet on the top step of her porch and was walking down the drive when the door opened. _Damn it. _

I turned around slowly and saw that it was one of Rachel's dad's, Leroy, to be exact. He walked out, heading towards me, holding the flowers.

"Now, I may be getting older, Noah, but if my years of life experience have taught me anything, I'm guessing these roses aren't for me, Hiram or Bertram. Am I correct?" He asked, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Um, yes, that's right sir. They're actually for Rachel. But, a-" I scratched the back of my head, "_IwastoonervoustogivethemtoherinpersonsoIwasjustgon naleavethemouthereforhertofind." _I did a mental face palm. _Oh, yeah, way to win over her father._

Leroy leaned into my ear to whisper something to me. "You know, I don't think Rachel realizes it, but she talks about you all of the time. How cute you are, how she doesn't know if you want to be more than friends…" He let this sink in.

Wow, Rachel feels the same as me! I can't believe it, I'm so happy! I need to go and talk to her.

"Can I go speak to her?"

Leroy just laughed. "Son, your welcome here anytime. Go on, she's up in her room."

I nodded in response and ran into the nice house, taking the steps up to her room two at a time, flowers in hand. When I got to her bedroom door I knocked gently and slowly opened the door.

She turned around, startled, but smiled when she saw it was me. "Noah, hey, it's good to see you outside of school."

"I know, I feel the same. I actually had a question for you." I ran my hand through my hair. _Better do this before I lose the nerve. _

"Ask away then." She sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well first, these are for you." I passed her the bouquet, and she smelled them. "And second, I was wondering if maybe you would… like to go out to dinner with me. You know, like as more than friends." I looked down, feeling shy.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, so I looked up into her chocolate orbs. She looked so happy.

"Noah, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah- I mean, if that's what you want! If not I can-" She shut me up in the best way known to man- with a kiss.

"I would love to. And thank you so, so much for the flowers. You're already the best boyfriend ever." She kissed me one more time.

"I would also love to go on a date with you."

"You're not embarrassed by me?"

She looked at me like I grew a second head. "You're the hottest, sweetest, smartest, most caring guy in the world! You make me feel intimidated just by looking at you, I really like you Noah. Forever and always. I will never be embarrassed to be seen with you. I would use the word proud for that sentence."

I smiled at her response, and before I knew it, we were cuddled up in each other's arms, fast asleep.

* * *

**There it is! Also, I have a poll up on my profile, so can you all please vote on it! I will share the winner when the poll results are in! Love you all, have a great weekend! :)**

**Oh, P.S.- I feel like no one is reading this story because I'm not receiving any reviews or PMs from any of you. Are there any of you readers out there? If so, please let me know! Review, just type in a comment, question, or suggestion- even criticism if you have any. Don't be shy, I'll love you readers no matter what you say! But, if no one reviews, then I won't update... so get cracking!**

**-Puckerman4life201127**


End file.
